Last First Kiss
by Niyah xD
Summary: Oliver wants to be lily's last first kiss.Based on the song 'Invetiable' by Anberlin.
1. Planning

**OMg it's me here to tell you guys that my last story got 4 reviews YAY!!!!!!!=)**

**So now this is my story last first kiss based on miiii favorite song '' Inevitable'' by Anberlin**

**ENJOY=D**

* * *

Lily and Oliver have been going out for awhile now and it has been great,

There going into there last year of college and he thinks it time to pop the question

''ok, lily you and I have been going out for awhile now and... No that won't work''

''I love you and…no that won't work either.''

Oliver was very frustrated he couldn't think of a way to tell Lilly that he wanted

To marry her. Soon he gave up and decided that he'd asked miley.

Miley: ''Hello''

Oliver:'' Hey, miley I need your help

Miley:'' What is it''?

Oliver:'' I can't think of a way to tell Lilly I want to marry her.''

Miley: ''OMG! You gonna ask lily to marry you, when, where….

Oliver:'' Hold up miley I don't know that info yet but when I do you'll be the first to know ok.

Miley:''Ok , how about u write a song and sing it to her and then pop the question ?

Oliver:'' You know what you're right that might actually work thanks miles''

Miley:''You're welcome, well I got to go, talk to you later bye''

Oliver:' 'Bye''

Later that day Oliver sat at home thinking about when and where to ask lily the question.

'' I got it the skate park we use to hang out at the place is perfect.

But before I go I think I should tell miley these plans.

**AN:ok this is the first chapter but the second will come if i get at least 4 reviews in this one...... luv ya **=P


	2. The proposal

**Ok so the last chapter you guys told my grammar better well I'm trying. well now I would like to thinks .Fan, IheartORANGE, Lolly4eva you guys rocked with those comments sampuckettluvssham your comment hurt a little but I'm not gonna think bad thoughts. Well ENJOY: D**

Tonight was the night that he was going to propose to lily. He feels a little nervous

Because he thinks she won't like the song he's gonna sing, but miley says she'll love it.

He called her and told her to meet her at the skate park at 8:00 and it was 7:45.

He decorated the park with little lights around the ramps and a little dinner table,

(He thinks they should eat before he sings to her).

It was now 8:00 and lily should be arriving any minute now. He noticed her car pulling up and walked towards the entrance of the park.

She looked beautiful she had on a pretty black sundress, black wedges and a black headband. Her hair was in dropped curls and she looked beautiful.

When she saw Oliver she ran up to him and kissed him.

Lily: ''OMG, this is so pretty. Did you do all alone?''

Oliver:'' No, with some help from miley but that's beyond the point sit, let's eat.''

(Half-hour later)

Oliver: ''Lily I have a surprise for you.''

Lily: ''ok what is it.''

Oliver: ''lily I love you so much and these last years together have been amazing and I couldn't think of any other way to tell you this so I expressed it with this song. I hope you enjoy it.''

Oliver Grabs his guitar and heads near the mini stage.

OLIVER:

_Do you remember when we were just kids  
And cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss  
Schoolyard conversations taken to heart  
And laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not_

_I wanna break every clock  
The hands of time could never move again  
We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)  
For the rest of our lives  
Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now_

_I wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have  
I wanna be your last, first kiss_

_Amazing how life turns out the way that it does  
We end up hurting the worst, the only ones we really love_

_I wanna break every clock  
The hands of time could never move again  
We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)  
For the rest of our lives  
Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now_

_I wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have  
I wanna be your last, first kiss_

_Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now  
Is it over how hey, hey, it's not over now_

_I wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have (that you'll ever have)  
I wanna be your last, first love (that you'll ever have)  
Till you're lying here beside me with arms and eyes open wide  
I wanna be your last, first kiss for all time._

Lily starts crying and Oliver looks at her smiling.

Oliver: ''Lily will you marry me and be my last first kiss?''

Lily: '' YES''

She walks over and they start to kiss.

**AN: so this is the end I hope you enjoyed it. Might make a sequel, might not gotta get enough reviews though (HAPPY/NICE ONES) to sponsor it. Luv ya all**


End file.
